eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meishyoku no Reiki:Spells
From here It seems that my previous elaboration into the strategy commands have been butchered, perhaps because of their length. If any mods have a problem with length please inform me and I shall shorten the post length of my repost of my in-depth description of the game's commands: Alright, this post will basically be explaining all of the things you can do under the 策略 command. I will be referring to single forces as units and a leader and three units as an army. As most people probably know, you can command a total of 10 armies on the field, which makes for 40 units total. I’ll start with the commands in the first row and move from left to right, proceeding to the next row as each row finishes. If there are any requirements to perform an action, I will inform you of them. Note that these requirements are PER use, and that 1宝珠 will disappear per use. Please note that some of these names that I have given various actions might not accurately translate the Japanese text, as I’m only using my own interpretation of their actual effects to name them, and that I know little Japanese at all. *'First Row:' 動静偵察 (Espionage): Send a unit from an army of your choosing to an opposing nation to obtain information on their armies for 1 turn. This is somewhat useful, but there is a chance that you will be discovered. If you are discovered, a fight will break out between an enemy unit and your espionage unit. Requires 200 gold and a unit with 探索 skill. 援助強要 (Compulsion): Basically you demand money from another nation. That nation must either be allied (同盟) or subjected/enslaved (隷属). You receive varying amounts of funds depending on which nation you choose, and your relations with that chosen nation will decrease. I’ve never used this much because I’ve never needed it. 資金提供 (Money Offer): The opposite of the above command. You send funds to another nation, improving your relations with that nation. The amount may vary, depending on the nation. You don’t need to have allied or subjected the selected nation to perform this action. Pretty useful when you haven’t yet acquired enough artifacts for the artifact offer command. 隷姫の拝謁 (Captive Princess Inspection): This command allows for a nation of your choice to send a specialist to check the state of the captive elf princess’s virginity. If you’ve already boned your chick then relations with that nation will go down. If she’s battered but still technically “pristine” (as in you haven’t actually inserted into her yet), then relations will go up. Somewhat useful but it takes a chunk out of your Frame (50 out of a possible 100 per turn). 神器提供 (Artifact Offer): This will give an artifact to a nation of your choice, improving your relations with them. You can also use this command to improve relations with the Dark Temple (闇神殿) and the Black Marketer (闇商人). Actually the most useful command for improving relations later on. 条約 (Diplomatic Actions): Depending on the state of your relations with other nations, various options will turn up. All actions cost 200 gold. - 宣戦布告: Start war. - 停戦の申し出: Stop war. - 降伏勧告: Recommend surrender, leading to subjection/enslavement. (Note: You have to be quite a bit stronger and they have to be hostile to you) - 同盟の申し出: Offer an alliance. - 同盟破棄: Break an alliance. - 敵対工作: Work to lower relations. - 同盟工作: Work to increase relations. *'Second Row:' 魔塔建立 (Magical Construction): Use magic to aid in construction, instantly moving any one of your cities from their current level to level 9, bringing defense and fund bonuses. Requires 30 magic and a 魔塔の宝珠. 転移の城門 (Teleportation A): This basically allows you to transport any one of your army units from one town to another, as long as that town has a clear route to another one of your towns, is actually under your control. Requires 30 magical. 転移の雲梯 (Teleportation B): Similar to the above, except that you can only use this to move from one of your towns to an enemy town that you can reach from one of your towns (For example, if there are three enemy towns in a row, with 1 blocking the other 2 from you, you can only teleport to the 1st, then the 2nd, and then the third). Good for skipping units you don’t really want to fight. Requires 50 magic and a 転移の宝珠. 襲撃 (Capture): Choose a unit from one of your armies to go and raid an enemy nation’s town. The unit will have to fight an enemy unit in order to succeed. If you do indeed succeed, you get a nice CG the first time you raid an elven and human town respectively, and you lower that particular town’s population and therefore funds. Some captured population is added to yours. You also have chances of reducing the town’s level. Your relations with that particular nation will drop of course. Requires 25 magic and 1000 gold. 地震 (Earthquake): You cause an earthquake to hit a selected enemy city of your choice, decreasing its population, your relations with that city’s nation and the fortification level of the city. Requires 35 magic and a 破壊の宝珠. 疫病 (Epidemic): Hit an enemy city with a cloud of disease, causing its population to drop. Your relations with the city’s nation will drop. Requires 2500 gold. *'Third Row:' 戦力補充Lv5 (Lesser Healing): Heals all damaged units in one army up to 50% of their max health. You can use this to actually get more of a type of unit that needs 喚石 (By my interpretation this should mean something like “summoning stone”) to be recruited. I’d actually just use the Higher Healing for that though. Requires 8 magic and a 息吹の宝珠. 戦力補充Lv10 (Higher Healing): Like the above except better. This heals all damaged units in an army to 100% health regardless of anything. It can also do the same 喚石 thing mentioned above. Requires 16 magic and a 鏡駒の宝珠. 性儀式 (Ceremony): You partake of a virgin and your hero regains health, all of his magic power, and gains some experience. All of your other units gain experience as well I believe. You also get a CG the first time you use this. Requires a 処女の宝珠 (Virgin Treasure hehe). 戦意向上 (Experience +) All of your units gain 3~5 experience. The amount of experience is determined randomly but all units gain the same amount. Requires 50 magic and 2000 gold. 魔の宝冠 (Magic diadem): Raises your country’s 支配力 (control), though I honestly have no idea what that means. I assume it has something to do with subjecting/enslaving other countries. Requires 20 magic and a 支配の宝珠. 魔の真珠 (Magic Pearl): Randomly generates any one artifact. I think that means that it can actually produce any artifact. Haven’t used it much, since I actually don’t need that many more artifacts. Requires 30 magic and a 隷姫の宝珠. *'Fourth Row:' 小隕石招聘 (Summon Meteors): Most powerful magic attack that you can use to hit enemy armies on the overworld map. Requires 50 magic and a 千里の宝珠. 暗殺 (Assassination): Basically you can select an enemy army, and your own selected unit will proceed to fight the leader of that army one on one, with the winner coming out alive and the loser being defeated. This is a great way to get rid of leaders of enemy nations if you happen to have a strong assassination unit. Requires 2000 gold and an unit with the 暗殺 skill. 睡魔族派遣 (睡魔族 Dispatch): These units are all basically those winged chicks with the neko ears (succubi in other words). The effect is to basically drain the selected enemy unit’s experience. If that unit happens to be sitting in a town, then you’ll get a CG of your hot neko-succubi chicks boning some guards. This CG appears for both human and elven towns, but only the first time you use it on each respective race. Please note that your hot chicks can actually be discovered before they can do anything though, and in that case a fight between an enemy unit and your succubi unit will ensue. You can tell I just love those luscious neko-succubi. Requires a unit with the 誘惑の微笑み skill. 死霊派遣 (Summoning the Dead): Force the selected enemy army to fight a temporary one-turn undead army that can only use the standard formation. Good for whittling down a stronger enemy to make it easier on your own armies. Requires 70 magic and a 死神の宝珠 歪呪の死陣 (Minor Magic Attack): Weaker than the meteor summon, but still deals damage to an enemy army. Also, doesn’t actually cost a 宝珠 to use. Require 30 magic and 800 gold. 邪神招聘 (Inviting the Devil): Sacrifice 50% of your nation’s total population to mess up the armies of all of your enemy nations. I never actually found the effect to be worth the penalty, but that’s just me. Requires 100 magic and 破滅の宝珠. *'Fifth Row:' 探索隊派遣 (Send out a Search Squad): Basically with this command you’re sending out a unit with the 探索 skill to try and find labyrinths(迷宮). Labyrinths have a set number of levels, and you get a prize for beating enemies on each leveling and progressing to the bottom. In most cases completing a labyrinth will result in a one time reward (unless you start another game and do it again) in the report that occurs at the end of every turn. Your unit might not find anything, or might run into an enemy while searching, in which case a fight between your unit and the enemy starts. Requires 10 magic, 500 goldand a unit with 探索 skill. 迷宮の制圧 (Labyrinth Suppression): You send a unit of your choice into the labyrinth to suppress the monsters within. Each level you complete nets you a prize, and you can actually complete the entire labyrinth in one go if your selected unit is strong enough. Note that you do lose your unit if it dies. You have to find labyrinths first with the command above. Requires 10 magic and 1000 gold. 商人招聘 (Call the Merchant): Summon the merchant so that you can buy/sell stuff from/to him. Requires a 取引の宝珠. 要人誘拐 (Kidnapping): As far as I know, you can only use this option twice a game. It’s used for kidnapping princesses from the nation immediately south and southeast from your own nation. You can only use this command when a specific event shows up during own of your end-turn reports. Requires 30 magic and 2000 gold. 流民保護 (Taking in Refugees): You increase your nation’s population, which leads to an increase in funds. Requires 500 gold. 強制支配 (Compulsion Control): You gain control of an enemy nation’s army of your choice, as long as the leader isn’t a ruler/main event hero, etc. I think this effect lasts until the entire army dies or leader gets beat up. Hopefully this has been helpful to those trying to figure out what all of the actions under 策略 actually do. And if you have questions you might as well ask in this thread as I’m sure there are other people besides myself that will be able to help you. Requires 35 magic and a 堕落の宝珠.